Tickle Fight
by FifthDayOfMay
Summary: Yami, Yugi, and Jonouchi decide to make a home movie, but what will happen to said movie when the Kaiba brothers make an appearence?


For anyone who wishes to know this is a pretty old story that I haven't worked on for a while, I'm thinking of redoing it and then posting it again but for now I'm posting it so anyone who has any positive input that would help me rewrite it please don't hesitate to share, but if you're just going to flame me then I must warn you that they will be used to cook my breakfast...thank you!

Jounochi, Yugi, and Yami are making a home movie, but what happens when the Kaiba brothers appear on the scene? Probably not what you would expect from the cold hearted young CEO.

DISCLAIMER : Yugioh does not belong to me, because if it did, the characters would not be as composed as they are now. Also I would be a very happy bunny on sugar crack :D Thank You!!

* * *

"Jonouchi," said a short teenage boy with spiky black hair, that was tinted a faint purplish color at the ends, he also had spiky blond bangs that jutted out at odd angles to perfectly frame the slightly round face and large innocent violet eyes of Yugi Mouto, "Is the camera rolling?" There was a jerk of movement as Jounochi nodded his head in affirmative, momentarily blurring the image of little duelist in front of him.

"Gotcha covered Yug." Jounochi replied, his brookland accent distorting the words a little.

Yugi smiled slightly to the camera his bright eyes shining with an overwhelming innocence not commonly found in a sixteen year old boy.

"Thank you Jonouchi," the miniature Pharaoh chimed, before turning sharply to the left, calling to someone out of view of Jonouchi's handheld video camera, "Yami, we're ready!" Suddenly a handsome man about a head taller then Yugi stepped confidently into view, his hair looked oddly similar to the little duelist,(which would be strange if he were anyone else) only there was more blond to it, but just like Yugi's they perfectly framed his slightly angled face and sharp narrow crimson orbs. He was dressed exactly like the shorter male, wearing a dark blue vest, and long black jeans with matching boots and black collar (and the millenium puzzle of course). Somehow it was almost comical to see the serious, almost deadly seeming Yami next to his warm hearted little hikari, but of course if you told them that, you most likely won't live to long after.

"I'm ready aibou," the ancient pharoh said in a deep baritone, " Why don't you go first."

The little light smiled brightly up(A/N of course) at his taller look alike before turning back to the camera to start there little...'documentary'.

"Hi, i'm Yugi Mouto," he began the warm smile never leaving his face, "This is Yami." he said indicating the former Pharaoh on his left who bowed slightly in response."Oh, and over there working the camera is our friend Jonouchi." a hand suddenly obscurred the screen as Jonouchi waved to the audience. "And we're here to talk about our rival Seto Kaiba." he continued as soon as Jonouchi had moved his hand.

"Personally I think Kaiba is much to full of himself for his own good," explained Yami, his face as expressionless as always, "And it's gotten him into trouble on several occasions."

"Like when Yami?" Yugi asked the darkling, a genuinely curious look adorning his soft features.

The former pharoh seemed to ponder that for a moment, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, before he snapped his fingers, with a broad smirk "Like that time with the coffee machine, and the bunnies, and all those tea cozies." A look of dawning realization flitted across the Hikari' face before his face split into a wide grin.

"You mean at the hot spring last summer?" asked the chibi game king excitedly, "When Bakura turned the water purple and filled it with live snakes, and then slipped concentrated caffeine into Mokuba's root beer?"

"Ha!" barked Jonouchi living up to his nickname of mutt, also causing the camera to wobble, "I remember that." small snickers could be herd from Jonouchi, as he once more caused the camera to wobble (A/N let me take this opportunity to say poor camera) "I don't think Kaiba will be ever able to look at salad the same way again!" Yami nodded his head in agreement.

"To bad though," Yami said that same cynical smirk still on his face showing that whatever had happened to Kaiba, he felt no sympathy, "He always was rather fond of vegetables." The other two burst out laughing at that apparently sharing in some private joke.

"O-okay," Yugi choked out through barely suppressed laughter, "Ok-kay, all sa-salad jokes aside, thats not the reason why we're here."A small whine could be heard escaping from the lips of the blond camera man.

"Ah but Yug!!" Jonouchi continued to whine, "This is so much more fun!!" Yami snickered ( A/N LOL Snickers CX ) at the honey eyed duelists comment, seeming to agree with him.

"He's got a point Aibou," the tri color haired Yami stated his smirk so wide now he looked like the Cheshire Cat, "This is fun" Yugi glared at them both, or at least tried to, as we all know Yugi's much to sweet to glare so it came out looking like a rather adorable pout.

"That's mean you guys!" complained the small teen, smacking Yami's arm playfully, "Kaiba's just as much a person as you guys and he has feelings and emotions!" Yami and Jonouchi snorted in unison at that.

"Yeah, he has emotions alright," Yami replied sarcasm oozing from every possible crevice in his voice, "Hatred, sarcasm, anger, being to damn smug, being an asshole, eating my damn Chunky Puffs, th-!!"

"Yami," Yugi cut him off, very visibly confused at the darklings final words, "Some of those weren't even emotions, and what was that about Chunky Puffs?" Yami seemed to pale slightly at the mention of his beloved Chunky Puffs, they died two weeks ago and two Yami, two weeks wasn't nearly enough time to get over the loss of his cereal friend.

"Why Captain Crunch," cried Yami sinking down onto his knees and looking beseechingly up at the sky, "WHHHHYYY??" Yugi inched two the right a little, staring at his five thousand year old friend looking more than just a little bewildered. He probably would have inched right out of view if Jonouchi hadn't also backed away from there usually calm friend.

"Wow, " Jonouchi managed to say his voice slighltly hoarse, "Whoever this Chunky Puffs girl is, she must be something pretty damn special." Yugi stared at his Blond friend with an expression on his face, that in any other situation would have been comical, he looked as if he wasn't sure whether to laugh, cry, smack him, faint, or hiccup.

All together leaving a very comical scene of a _very_confused Yugi staring at Jonouchi in disbelief, and a very uncomposed Yami sitting on the ground screaming. So in other words, Yugi's hand became very well acquainted with his forehead, as he face palmed for (by the looks of things) what couldn't have been the first time that day. The small duelist sighed walking out of view of the camera muttering something about dumb blonds and not getting payed nearly enough for this.

"CUT!!" came the loud angry call of the authoress, "Cut, cut cut," she cried walking out to a with an angry expression etched onto her face. She had wavy blonds hair that reached to her shoulders, mostly covered by a white and black panda hat. Her light blue eyes were leveled in a fierce glare that no matter how hard she tried came out as more of an angry pout (though that didn't make it any less threatening) She was at least five feet tall and was wearing a tight fitting black and white stripped shirt that eagerly showed off her slight curves, coal black hiphuggers, black flat shoes, and a silver chain necklace.

"What the heck are you guys doing out here!?" yelled the angered little blond glaring (pouting) at them all in turn, ( A/N yes I know i'm being lame putting myself in my own crap, but I got to a point where I didn't know how to continue without putting myself in it, so SORRY!! DX ) "Yami's one the ground screaming something about Chunky Puffs, Yugi's over there muttering darkly which i've got to say is very out of character, and Jonouchi is just standing there with a camera looking stupid and confused!!"she crossed her arms over her chest , "So excuse me when I think this is deserving of a WTF!!" by the time she had finished Yami had stopped screaming and had unhuddled himself though he still looked highly traumatized, Yugi wasn't muttering anymore and the ominous aura had left (most likely to find Bakura) and Jonouchi, well he still looked confused but what more can we expect from him?

Jonouchi it seemed had snapped out of his confusion caused stupor and was now looking at her with a slightly apologetic expression. "W-well you see," he stuttered out trying to find the right words to describe the situation that he had just witnessed. Finding none he sighed and just decided to try and wing it, "It all started out okay an all, but then we decided to start actually, you know, start talking. Thats when things got strange, the talking started out with how stubborn Kaiba is and then about the hot springs, and the snakes, and the salad, but then we started talking about how much ova jerk Kaiba is. Then Yug, being Yug defended him saying he had feelings to and that we should respect them."

"Then Yami started talking about Kaiba's emotions, and someting abou Chunky Puffs, and girls, and Capn Crunch, and the next thing I know Yug was off in a corner, and Yami was on the ground screaming his head off." For a while the writer just stood their, staring at Jonouchi, and Jonouchi stared back, one blond staring at another, blue eyes meeting brown, and both, very, confused. Then she sighed closing her eyes and rubbing the bridge of her nose, her head bowed slightly so that some of her blond locks fell obscuring parts of her face.

"I guess that's to be expected of leaving you guys alone with a video camera and a plot,"she said now seeming quite a bit more in control of her emotions then she was just seconds before, "So that's why i'm going to stay here and supervise!" at the last part her head snapped up and her pouty lips curved into a bright smile.

The guys were caught a little off guard but hid it quite well, Yami having recovered from his cereal fit and Yugi no longer questioning why he was doing this (he still was but for different reasons now) and they were all sanding side by side...by side in front of the crazed writer and now supervisor. That's when Yami decide to come up with a bright idea of his own, turning to his two dumbstruck companions he decided to voice this amazing thought.

"Why don't we get back to filming?" The adressed two took one look at Sa-chan ( A/N thats my nickname ) who's smile was now just a bit to wide to be genuine, before nodding there heads vigorously in agreement. "All right then, Jonouchi go stand over there and on our mark turn the camera back on, Aibou," Yami took one final glance in Sa-chan's direction upon doing so he shuddered, "Follow me." With that the trio took there designated places, Sa-chan moving to and out of the way spot where she could observe quietly.

"All right Jonouchi," Yugi called over to his brown eyed friend, all traces of earlier evil completely gone, "We're ready...again." Jonouchi gave a thumbs up and a wide grin before pressing a button on the camera and watching as a little red light flickered into existence, indicating that the camcorder was, indeed on. "Okay then," the little duelist continued his warm smile coming back full force, "As we were saying, Kaiba needs to learn to loosen up a little have some fun."

"Yes," Yami interjected his confidnt demeanor now fully restored, "he's much to, uptight I think is the word, he's going to worry himself into an early grave. He has responsibilities to himself as well as his company, and all that stress can not be good for him."

"Exactly Yami," Yugi agreed smiling up once more at his darker half, "So thats why we're here in the Kaiba mansion to drag Seto out for a day of fun and excitement!!" Yugi exclaimed waving his arms frantically over his head.

"Yes, because Kaiba is so uptight and to stubborn for his own,-" but before Yami could go into another rant that would most likely involve cereal, Kaiba, and a great tragedy, who else would show up but Seto Kaiba himself, but he wasn't alone, no far from it. Actually he was with his little brother Mokuba Kaiba. He was in fact chasing his little brother around and tickling him mercilessly, a wide grin on his face. the smaller of the two brothers was also smiling, (though he usually was) but what surprised the group the most had to be when the pair ran right in frant of the camera laughing uncontrollably screaming one thing before falling down hard in directly front of the camera.

"TICKLE FIGHT!!" and thus there game continued, now if it were any other pair of brothers this would seem relatively normal behaviour, but it wasn't, it was the 'Kaiba brothers', the oldest of which being Seto Kaiba, there arch rival. The most serious teen to ever grace the world with his overly morbid presence, was now rolling on the floor laughing his ass of and...smiling, while tickling his smaller brother nearly to death. And I would be lieing if I said that no one was surprised. It took about one minute of this before Sa-chan decided that this wasn't worth the effort anymore and walked out, shaking her head. Yugi on the other hand was pale and unblinking, his wide violet eyes even wider than before ( A/N twice in one day, I should get a medal ) and he was foaming at the mouth, as well as shaking violently. Jonouchi and Yami on the other hand were taking it a bit better, Yami stood there blinking at the giggling brothers a few minutes longer before sighing and tossing Yugi over his shoulder and walking out muttering something about getting his aibou to a doctor. Jonouchi on the other hand was recording every minute of this for future black mail purposes, he couldn't wait to show Bakura and Malik, they will never let Kaiba live this down.

* * *

Sa-chan : "And thus my story is complete." bows

S Kaiba : "I. will. kill. you."

Bakura : "Oh come on Kaiba it wasn't that bad." snickers

S. Kaiba : "Stop enjoying this!" through gritted teeth

Bakura : pretends to ponder before smirking "No, no can't, sorry but this is just to good." evil laugh "The mutt was right we'll never let you live this down!"

S. Kaiba : "Grrrrrrr!!" trys to kill but Malik and Yami hold him back

Yami : "Stop it Kaiba, its not worth it!"

Malik : "I think it is, but i'm getting paid to make sure he doesn't kill anyone."

Sa-chan : "So Yugi how are you?"

Yugi : "I'm fine, why do you ask?"

Sa-chan : "No reason really." glomps "Just wanted a Yugi Hug."

Yugi : "My hugs have there own name now?"

Sa-chan : "Yep, cause you're so darn sweet!"

Yugi : "Umm, thank you?"

Jonouchi and Anzu walk in.

Jonouchi : "Hey, Yug, Yami, Bakura, you wanna go to the arcade?"

Anzu : "Yeah it'll...be...fun-.

The two of them stop stareing wide eyed and confused as Kaiba letting out a stream of creative curses trys to free himself from Yami Yugi's, and Yami Malik's grasp. While said Bakura stands there just out of his reach laughing uncontrollably. and on the other side of the room, Yugi is getting cuddled by a blond little writer who seems to be greatly enjoying getting to the little duelist. And Yugi who doesn't seem to care is just sitting there returning the hug of the purring bunny. ( A/N yes I do purr when i'm happy, and my animal is a cross between a bunny and a fox ) One thing and one thing only could be said about the scene they had just stumbled on. Fuck The What??

(A/N instead of What The Fuck)


End file.
